


Mesh

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not Bruce... and he's also not willing to lose either one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesh

She could have felt like a third wheel when Kon came back to them. All she thought she had found with Tim, after all, was a mutual filling of aching needs.

She didn't really think a hero like Tim could love her. She did know he loved Kon. She'd realized that the night Tim kept calling out to the other boy in his troubled sleep, and her stronger than human arms had reassured him.

It had been tense, at first, with Kon looking so confused that Tim wanted him, but there was this girl too...one who had sliced Bart's side open in one of their few meetings.

Tim took them both patiently to his room, sat down at his desk and watched them for a long moment. 

"Kon, I want to run from you, keep you safe by not loving you. But that's what B has done his whole life...and it never works. So...I do love you, I want you at my side, and that is how it is."

Kon looked from Tim to the floor, and then back up, honestly shell-shocked by the blunt honesty, while Rose shrugged, thinking this was it, the final 'we're not sleeping together' speech.

"Rose...you reached out, and you put me back together, even when you were just looking to escape your pain." Tim's voice was soft. "I don't want to let go of you."

"You mean..." Kon asked into the silence.

"The way we live...it takes a lot of love, when we're all just fragile people...even you, Kon. I think we can...and I think you and Rose would mesh great with me." Tim looked at both seriously, and saw the surprise in Rose's eye be masked by her 'tough-girl' act.

"Long as he doesn't hog the blankets, cause I really don't like the cold air hitting my bare skin."

That pretty much ended Kon's resistance as he looked the girl over in appreciation.


End file.
